The invention relates to a fixing clamp for an elongated tensioning element, such as a tensioning rope or a tensioning wire, which can be slid or adjusted relative to a mount in order to generate a tensile force, preferably in the longitudinal direction of the tensioning element, where the clamp comprises a clamping screw, the end of which presses the tensioning element against an abutment surface in friction-tight fashion.
In order to be able to absorb high tensile forces of the tensioning element, clamps of this kind are manufactured as turned parts made of metal. For example, a known fixing clamp consists of a solid clamping plate with a drilled hole in the middle. The drilled hole is followed by a hollow spindle provided with a male thread, through which the tensioning element can be guided into the clamping plate. A thread is cut into the clamping plate perpendicular to the hollow spindle, by means of which the clamping screw can be turned against the tensioning element. Given a sufficiently high screw pressure, the tensioning element is pressed against the circumferential wall of the drilled hole in friction-tight fashion, the drilled hole thus forming an abutment surface.
The hollow spindle, possibly in conjunction with matching locknuts, is used for adjustable fastening of the clamp in a mount.
Owing to their being manufactured as turned parts, clamps of this kind are relatively expensive.
The object of the invention is to create a generic fixing clamp which involves comparatively low manufacturing costs and can absorb high tensile forces.
According to the invention, the object is solved in that the abutment surface is formed by the bottom of a metal bracket bent in an approximately V or U shape and located in a mount in a plastic housing, where the clamping screw reaches through the housing wall and a nut fixed in non-rotating fashion by the upper, bent ends of the bracket legs.
Consequently, the clamp according to the invention consists entirely of parts which can be manufactured easily and inexpensively or are marketed as mass-produced articles.
The plastic housing provided with a hollow spindle, as in the prior art, can be manufactured in one piece as an injection moulding and thus inexpensively. The plastic housing, which is open on one side, displays a mount into which a bent metal bracket can be inserted. The bent ends of this bracket surround a nut, which is fixed in non-rotating fashion in this way. The clamping screw reaches through a drilled hole in the housing wall of the plastic housing and the corresponding nut and, in this way, can press the tensioning element guided through the hollow spindle against the base of the bracket.
As the bracket, the clamping screw and the nut are commercially available as inexpensive, mass-produced articles, the clamp as a whole can be manufactured more than 50% more cheaply than a conventional fixing clamp, while being designed for comparable tensile forces.
The clamp is fastened to a mount as in the prior art in that the hollow spindle is guided by a drilled hole in the mount, where it is fixed or locked by one or two conventional nuts.
In the fixing clamp according to the invention, the plastic housing with the hollow spindle can easily absorb the customary tensile forces, while the clamping forces acting perpendicular thereto are absorbed by the metal parts used. A glass fibre-reinforced plastic can be used as the plastic in order to further increase the load-bearing capacity of the clamp.
The mount inside the plastic housing is designed in such a way that it surrounds the metal bracket in form-fitting fashion and fixes it in its inserted position. In this context, the mount can be supported against the housing wall by means of one of more webs. For reasons of corrosion protection, the metal parts of the clamp preferably consist of special steel or aluminium.
An example of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and described in detail below on the basis of the drawings. The drawings show the following: